Slateport City
Slateport City is a city on the southern coast of Hoenn. A market formed because of the abundance of food and clean water in the area. It soon blossomed into a harbor with a lighthouse in the south that lights the way for ships passing and coming into the harbor. There are three entrances to Slateport City, the northern entrance being Route 110. The southern entrance being Route 109, and to the east is Route 134. Place of Interest Beach The beach is the first thing which we can see in Slateport City that the player explores after Mr. Briney's ship lands here. There are many Tubers here, hiding under umbrellas and waiting for a battle. In a house, a man inside will offer six bottles of Soda Pop once all the Trainers in the room are defeated. Slateport Market The Slateport market is a unique place by itself. here, you can get items which cannot be found easily There is a shop to buy Secret Base decorations, vitamins and fresh seaweed there. Oceanic Museum The Oceanic Museum is a large two-floored museum located on the eastern side of Slateport. The museum was built by Captain Stern to teach others of the ocean and its Pokémon. Pokémon Fan Club Slateport City has a Pokémon Fan Club. The Fan Club is basically a place for people to meet and chat about their favourite Pokémon and to show off their collections to each other Stern's Shipyard Stern's Shipyard is a building owned by Captain Stern. Stern's Shipyard is a large brown building located next to the ocean. S.S Tidal is being constructed here. After the completion of the main game, it will be completed. Name Rater There is a Name Rater here as well, he allows the Pokemon trainer to change the name of their Pokémon. Battle Tent The Battle Tent can only be found in Pokémon Emerald. It is one of the three Battle Tents found in Emerald. Contest Hall The Contest Hall is replaced by Battle Tent in Pokémon Emerald and hosts the Hyper Rank Pokémon Contest. Only those who have beaten the Super Rank Pokémon Contest can perform here. Items * Soothe Bell: Pokémon Fan Club * Red Scarf * Blue Scarf * Yellow Scarf * Pink Scarf * Green Scarf * TM46 Thief: Talk to Team Magma/Team Aqua grunt. * TM41 Torment: Talk to a sailor in the Battle Tent or Contest Hall * Deepseascale: Talk to Stern after getting the Scanner * Deepseatooth: Talk to Stern after getting the Scanner * Full Heal: After completing the Battle Tent (Emerald only) * Pokéblock Case: In the Contest Hall (Ruby and Sapphire only) * Powder Jar: Talk to a woman at the upper-right market stall. (Emerald only) In the anime Slateport City is the site of the Hoenn region's Grand Festival in the anime. May's rival Harley is from Slateport, but he fails to go farther than May. Category:Cities Category:Single Performance Pokémon Contest locations Category:Grand Festival locations Category:Game locations Category:Anime locations